Pursued
by PurpleMokona101
Summary: Megami Sohma thought she had freed herself and her family from Akito once she pulled the trigger, but then the Sohmas cursed by the animals of the Zodiac are once again transforming and they know they are not free from the God. Sequel to Forbidden.
1. Haunted

**Hey guys! Guess what! THE SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN IS FINALLY HERE! YAY! So if you haven't read the first one well I suggest you read it so it will make sense, it is called Forbidden so please check it out! To my readers of Forbidden I hope you enjoy this as much as the first one! More emotions! More suspense! More Hatori & Megami! ^^ and unfortunately more Akito…**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma!**

Pursued

Chapter 1: Haunted 

_Megami Sohma awoke to a room of darkness that resembled Akito's chambers back at the Sohma Estate, the only light was the silver moonlight pouring into the room, and a chilly and eerie air seemed to float about the room which made Megami's hair stand on ends. _

"_Megami, Megami, my lovely Megami."A familiar dark voice called from the shadows,_

_She froze. Her heart hammered so loudly within her that she could feel its pulse ringing in her ears, Megami turned her head to where the voice had come from as fear coursed through her veins like ice water. The sound of footsteps seemed to echo throughout the God's chambers as the wooden floorboards creaked beneath him, finally he stepped out of the shadows and in the moonlight leering down at her. His dark eyes narrowed towards her, his pale skin seemed to be made of the moonlight itself, his dark plum hair was the same as she remembered and he even donned the same kimonos—Akito Sohma, the God and Head of the Sohma family grinned villainously down at the Goddess, Megami._

"_Did you really think you could escape me?"He asked before erupting into an evil chuckle._

_Her blue-green orbs rounded in fear, "A-Akito."Was all she could manage to say, she knew that this had to be a dream for she had killed the God herself a year ago—that scene replayed in her mind, she saw herself standing before him pointing that gun at him, she could still see Hatori, Haru, and Kyo who were in the room as well injured because of the God who stood before her—the Goddess had killed the God to save her family from him and to break the curse on their family, she had freed them…_

"_Did you really think by killing me you could escape me?"His voice said pulling her back from her memories. She gazed up at him and noticed that horrid black whip in his hands, Akito began to uncoil it and then…._

"No!"Megami screamed jolting up in bed. She frantically looked about the room to see that she was in her and Hatori's bedroom in the Lake House which they had moved into after the Akito incident. Megami did another double take about the room, making sure Akito wasn't hiding in the shadows, she sighed as she shakily ran a hand through her dark brunette hair. _It was just a dream, Akito's dead, you killed him yourself…_ She told herself over and over in her mind as a chat to calm herself down.

"Megami?"Hatori said sleepily as he rose up on his elbows gazing up at his wife, "Is something wrong?"He quickly asked concern once he saw Megami's frightened appearance, the last time he had seen her like this was when Shigure had to pry the guns he killed Akito with out of her hands from the shock she was in, and she had the very same look now. "Megami are you all right?"He asked again sitting up beside her.

She looked over at him and smiled faintly, "I'm okay, it…it was just a bad dream."Megami said, "I'm sorry I woke you."

Hatori could see the fear that she was attempting to disguise, swirling around in her blue-green eyes, "It was a dream about Akito wasn't it?"He questioned.

Megami broke away from Hatori's gaze and nodded, "Yeah."She whispered.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her, "I thought you were over those dreams."He said softly remembering the many nights after Akito's death she would wake up screaming. Hatori hated seeing her like that and now he was seeing it again after believing that the demon of her past was gone, it broke his heart feeling her tremble in his arms just like the many times at the Sohma Estate.

"I-I did too, I haven't had them in months."Megami cried.

"It will be okay Megami."Hatori replied with a smile before he brushed his lips against his wife's. His gaze moved down to Megami's rounded tummy and his smile widened as he gently placed a hand on her stomach feeling their child kick within. "Let's go back to sleep."

Megami smiled, "I going to get some water first."She said. She kissed him on the forehead and then got out of bed walking towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Do you want me to go get it?"Hatori asked.

"No, I'll be fine."She reassured before wandering out into the darkened hall. Hatori watched her leave and then he lay back against the headboard of their bed and sighed, "I wish I could take those nightmares away Megami."He said to himself as he closed his eyes waiting for Megami to return to his side.

Megami quietly made her way down the hall, making sure not to wake Kyo and Hatsuharu whose rooms were on the way to the kitchen. She wondered if her scream had woken them or if it had woken Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro whose rooms were upstairs—they had moved in with them a few months ago and it made her happy that her family was with her again. Kagura had moved in with Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru, Ritsu was still living with her mother at the hot springs and Aya was still living in an apartment above his shop, they frequently stopped by, more so than ever once they found out Hatori and her were expecting.

She was six months pregnant and she smiled remembering how excited Hatori was once she told him, Megami wasn't sure how Kyo would take the news but to her surprise he was even more thrilled than her husband was. Megami reached the kitchen which was dark like the rest of the sleeping house until she flipped the light on, she opened one of the cabinets and obtained a glass and then turned the sink on filling the glass with water. As she waited for it to fill to her liking she placed a hand on her rounded stomach, her dream still had her spooked but once she had placed her hand on her belly that fear melted away and turned into joy at the living thing that was inside her, that was her and Hatori's baby. Megami smiled and turned the faucet off and gazed down at her swollen belly, "I love you."She whispered to her child within.

The next morning Megami awoke and began preparing everyone's breakfast, as she cooked she heard footsteps entering the kitchen, "Dammit Megami, you don't have to cook for us."Kyo said walking up beside her, staring down at her with a concerned look.

She smiled at her brother, "I'm fine Kyo and I want to make breakfast for my family."She said as the kids and Haru wandered inside the room already dressed in their school uniforms. "Good morning."

"Morning Megami."Momiji grinned.

Kisa and Hiro walked over to her and gently put a hand on her belly—it was an every morning thing, they wanted to see if they could feel the baby kick—Hiro suddenly smiled, "I felt her kick."He said.

Megami grinned down at them, "She's saying good morning."

Just then Hatori walked into the kitchen and frowned at his wife with the same concerned look that Kyo had donned, "Megami I said I could take care of breakfast so you could relax."He said.

"I know but I wanted to do this, I'm fine."She smiled up at him before capturing his lips in a kiss. "You could help me sit the table."

"Hatori and I will do it Megami, just go have a seat."Haru replied.

"Okay."Megami said giving in. She walked over to the dining table that was also in the kitchen, Kyo pulled out her chair for her and she sat down while Hatori and Haru sat the table and carried the meal over to the table along with a pitcher of orange juice and a carton of milk. The Sohma family began their meal and chatted while they did so; it brought a smile to Megami's face, seeing her family at peace like this it made her happy.

Hatori glanced down at the watch around his wrist, "Looks like you kids should get ready to go to school, I can drop you off on my way to work if you'd like."The doctor replied.

"Nah, we'll walk."Haru said before standing up and taking his plate over to the sink. Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro followed suit and then wandered off to gather their school bags all expect Kisa who embraced Megami.

"Bye Megami."She said before running off to fetch her bag. Kisa now spoke, not much, but it was a start, she was slowly transforming back into the sweet little girl she used to be.

"Have a good day."Megami called before they left the Lake House. She looked over at Kyo who was dressed in a black t-shirt and faded jeans instead of his school uniform, "Shouldn't you go get dressed? You'll be late Kyo."

"I'm not going to school today."Kyo said before chugging down his glass of milk.

"What? You have to go to school."Megami said.

"I'm not going Megami, I'm going to stay here with you because you'll be here by yourself and someone needs to be here in case you need help or something."Kyo replied.

"But—"

"Good idea Kyo."Hatori said. "He can stay with you today and help around the house while you take it easy, I'll see if I can take the rest of this week."He said.

"Hatori you don't have to do that, I'll be fine."Megami reassured, "I may be pregnant but I can still do housework."

"Sis, you've always done stuff for others why won't you let us do something for you for a change?"Her brother said.

Megami smiled at her brother and husband and sighed, "Oh all right."She said.

"I better get going too." Hatori said noticing the time. He kissed Megami and then rubbed a hand on her stomach wearing a smile he said softly, "Daddy will be back later." Hatori kissed Megami once more, said a 'good-bye' to Kyo and then headed out the door after gathering his doctor's bag.

"So what needs to be done?"Kyo asked with a grin.

"Well I need to run a few errands, wash the dishes and hang out some laundry."

"Write me a list and I go run your errands and then I'll do the dishes when I get back."

"Okay Kyo, thank you for helping me."Megami said as she stood up to get a sticky note and a pen to write down all she needed at the store.

"No problem sis."

She jotted down a few things and then handed the note to her brother, "That's everything, I'll give you some money—"

"Nope. I got it covered; just promise me you won't overdo it when I'm gone."Kyo said.

"I promise Kyo."Megami smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."He said before leaving the kitchen and out the front door leaving Megami alone. She stood up and wandered into the laundry room, she gathered the clothes from the washing machine and placed them in a white plastic laundry basket, then went outside to the backyard where the clothesline was. It was a nice, beautiful and sunny spring day; the breeze felt nice and carried the aroma of the blooming flowers. Megami placed the basket down and began to hang the clothes up one by one, as she did so she hummed a happy little tune which helped pass the time, she reached down and grasped one of Hatori's shirts,

"Megami, Megami, my lovely Megami."

A chill ran down her spine and she quickly looked around only to see nothing, _**his**_ voice said her name again, "Megami, my Goddess."

She spun around and her eyes widened in horror as she gazed upon Akito Sohma who was standing in the forest foliage that line her home, he looked as she remembered him: he appeared to be the same height and his skin was still as pale as the moonlight, his dark eyes were glued onto her as they looked her up and down, his dark plum hair blew with the gentle breeze, the only thing different was his clothing—he was wearing a black turtle neck sweater and jeans which were the same color as the sweater.

Her heart hammered within her as she continued to look at him, "A-Akito?"She muttered.

He leered at her a moment and then turned on his heels and walked away. Her breath caught in her throat, _W-Was he really here? Or am I seeing things?_ She thought her eye still glued onto the spot where he had stood.

Kyo opened the front door to the Lake House carrying a few bags full of groceries that were on the list Megami had made him, it was a quick trip since Megami always stocked back up on thing so quickly. "Hey sis I'm back."He called as he walked into the kitchen sitting the bags on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. "Megami?"He said again receiving no answer. _Oh that's right; she said she was going to hang out some laundry._ He thought strolling into the laundry room and out the back door which led to the large backyard.

Kyo's red eyes locked onto his sister and he knew something wasn't right—she was standing there frozen towards the forest which lined the Lake House—he ran over to her. "Megami! Is something wrong?"He asked worried once he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder, he could feel her trembling. "Megami, hey are you all right?"Kyo asked again standing before her.

He could see the fear and panic in his sister's eyes, she gazed up at him, "I-I thought I saw Akito."She said softly her voice breaking with dread.

Kyo's eyes widened, "What? Akito?"He said. He looked around the yard and saw nothing out of the usual; he turned back to his sibling who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Megami—"

Her arms were suddenly around him, "I know I saw him Kyo."She sobbed in his chest. He embraced his sister who continued to cry. _Why? Why is he here? How is he alive?_ She thought yearning to know the answers of why the God was still haunting her.


	2. Truths Revealed

**Yo Guys! I won't blab so much this time because I know you guys want to know what Akito's got up his sleeves for Megami and the Sohma family. I do want to take a moment to thank everyone who read Forbidden and to everyone who is reading the sequel Pursued. It makes me happy to see you lovely readers enjoying my work, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. 3 Please review! Your reviews really encourage me to continue!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma!**

Chapter 2: Truths Revealed

Akito Sohma wandered back to the now abandoned Sohma Estate—what once used to be his entire world, where he was the God who had a Goddess who obeyed everything he said, where the Rat feared him, where the Cat hated him, where the Rabbit, the Ox, the Monkey, the Boar, the Snake, the Dog, the Ram, and even the Dragon obeyed him—but then the Dragon had ruined everything and had stolen his Goddess away.

His dark eyes narrowed at the thought of Hatori holding and kissing _**his**_ Megami. When he had seen her today he realized that she was pregnant with the Dragon's child, he snarled at the thought of that child—he and Megami were supposed to be together, were supposed to have children together, until that dam Dragon butted in.

Akito walked across the dead, dried gardens which used to be filled with beautiful flowers and the grass was a surreal green, where he was visited by tiny birds but they had vanished too, along with his family—no one lived here anymore, no one dared visit this prison, so it was only the God. The abandoned houses were slowly collapsing even the Main House was falling apart but Akito refused to leave, this was his world and one day he was going to have everything back to order—once he killed Hatori and got Megami back, he knew the others would follow her and then everything would be perfect again.

A year ago when Megami had _**killed**_ him, he really thought he was going to die but then somehow he had healed himself of that wound—he experimented a few times—he had shot himself, slit his wrist, even more horrible things than that but every time he healed. He had no idea where this miraculous ability had come from but he was grateful for it, this he could use to his advantage because the others had no idea about it, they all assumed he was dead.

He made his way down the quiet halls of the Main House which was covered in dust and cobwebs and entered his chambers; Akito paused in the middle of the floor staring down at the blood stain that remained him every day of Megami pulling that trigger, to end his life. He glowered down at the stain of his own blood and balled his hands into fists, "I will have you back my Megami."He vowed.

Hatori had come home early once he received a phone call from his brother-in-law Kyo, saying that Megami needed him and that was all he needed to hear and he left his office without a word to his employees. He knew he broke the speeding laws but luckily there were no police officers to stop him—once he reached the Lake House and hurried inside he found Megami crying on the couch with Kyo comforting her.

"Megami? What's wrong? What happened?"He asked concern oozing from his words as he went to her side. She just looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him, she was shaking pretty bad and he had seen fear in her tearstained eyes.

"Kyo, what happened?"Hatori asked embracing his wife.

"She said she saw Akito."Kyo replied.

"I did. I did see him Hatori, he was outside. I know I saw him."Megami sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay Megami."He cooed softly in his wife's ear comforting her.

"I checked out the woods and didn't see anything."Kyo said. He ran a hand through his orange hair, "W-What if he really isn't dead?"

Hatori looked up at him, "He has to be we…we haven't transformed into our Zodiac animals since it happened."He said suddenly the door opened and Shigure and Tohru who was holding a small purplish-gray rat in her hands stumbled into the room, Tohru had what appeared to be Yuki's school uniform hanging on her left arm.

"Yuki's transformed! I-I bumped into him in the hallway at school and _Pooof!_"Tohru exclaimed. "I called Shigure because I didn't think this was supposed to happen anymore! It hasn't happened in months!"She said freaking out.

"Hatori, do you know what's going on?"Yuki in his rat form asked.

Hatori and Kyo gazed at them stunned and ominous chill covered them as they realized that Megami must have really seen Akito. "Oh my God, he really is alive."Megami said clasping a hand over her mouth, "I really did see him."

"You saw Akito?"Shigure asked trying to comprehend what was happening.

Megami nodded, "I saw him while I was hanging out laundry…h-he was in the woods."She replied, "This is my fault, I-I didn't kill him…I didn't free any of us."

"Megami this is not your fault."Yuki said.

Hatori rose to his feet and walked over to the window in thought when something suddenly hit him. "What if Akito has some kind of healing ability?"He asked aloud looking over at his family and their good friend Tohru.

"A healing ability? Like a superpower?"Kyo inquired.

"Yes, suppose he has this ability but it never was developed to its full potential, but when Megami killed him it somehow awakened it and that is why he and the curse is back."Hatori wondered.

"But t-that's impossible isn't it?"Shigure said.

"Right now I'll believe the impossible."

"What are we going to do? He knows we're here!"Megami gasped suddenly, her eyes rounded in fear, "H-He's coming back for me."

"He's not going to get you; I'm not going to let that happen."Hatori said. "We'll leave the Lake House and go some place safe."He said. The Dragon looked over to the Dog, "Shigure, can you pick up the kids from school and bring them back here? We're leaving as soon as possible."

"Sure Ha'ri but where will you go? I'd offer for you to stay at my place but I assume Akito would guess that is where you will go."

"Your right, for you safety you guys better go with us."Kyo said.

"We'll head to the hot springs resort, Akito's never been there and doesn't know they way. I'm sure Ritsu and his mother won't mind a few more guests."Hatori replied.

"Okay, I'll go get the kids and Kagura and tell them what's going on and then we'll head out."Shigure said before exiting the house.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this Tohru."Megami said.

"It's okay."Tohru reassured with a smile. Suddenly—_Pooof!_—Yuki was back into his human form, Tohru closed her eyes and handed Yuki his clothing to which he quickly got dressed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…but what about Ayame? Should we tell him to meet us there for his safety? I have a feeling that Akito will be coming for all of us."Yuki said his voice trembling with fear.

"I'll call him Yuki."Hatori said picking up at the phone.

Megami got up and strolled over to the window seat where she always loved to enjoy a good book while the sun was setting, she sighed closing her eyes—she would have to leave her home, the home that was hers and Hatori's, the place where her family had shared many laughs and cherished moments, all because the enraged God was seeking for his Goddess and the rest of their family cursed by the Zodiac and she was terrified to find out what he had in store for them.


	3. A Family Meeting

**Hello my lovely readers! ^^ so glad you guys are enjoying Pursued! So sorry, I intended this chapter to be up a few days ago but things got a little busy around here, plus the holidays are approaching fast but anyway I don't want to take all your time with this little note since you guys are all wondering what's gonna happen next!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma!**

Chapter 3: A Family Meeting

Megami Sohma sighed as she slowly unpacked the clothes she and Hatori quickly grabbed and threw into a suitcase when they were waiting for Shigure to return with the rest of their family, the drive to the Hot Spring Resort owned by their family was about a four hour drive and after an emotional and theatrical welcoming by Ritsu and his mother they showed the Sohmas and Tohru to their rooms.

The rooms they were given all connected to an enormous sitting room with a large kotatsu in the middle of the room where they would enjoy their meals, two large and exquisitely designed sliding doors were to the right which led outside to the winding porch and to the famous hot springs and gardens. Megami and Hatori's room was the first one on the left; it was sizeable and was lavishly furnished. She was unpacking their belongings when Hatori walked in; he leaned against the doorframe taking in the sorrow which seemed to cover his wife like a coat. The look on his face was one of sympathy, he knew how much this was affecting Megami and he absolutely loathed it.

"Are you all right?"He asked strolling into the room. Hatori paused at her side and began to assist her in emptying their suitcase.

She gazed up at her husband, "How do you know Akito doesn't know where this place is?"Megami asked worry coating her words.

"Megami he never left the Estate, when he did he only went to Shigure's."

"He knew where the Lake House was."She replied.

"Well he's visited that place when he was younger, before you came to live with us, I completely forgot about that until now."

"You don't know what he's doing, none of us do, what if he's found out where all the Sohma land is? What if he comes here? We'll be putting Ritsu and his mother in danger."Megami replied.

"No, even if we hadn't have come here, Ritsu would still be in danger. He's cursed by the Monkey in the Zodiac remember? Akito is coming after every single one of us cursed by the Zodiac, Yuki was right about that. I-I just know he is."The Dragon told the Goddess as he sat on the edge of their bed, hanging his head down in thought and weakness.

"Then what do we do? We can't keep running."Megami said.

Hatori ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to find an answer to his wife's question but finding none. "Tonight we'll have a family meeting, discussing this, perhaps with all of us together we can figure out a solution."He replied.

Megami nodded, "Your right."She said softly.

Hatori stood up and placed his hands on Megami's shoulders, "Don't worry about this, Megami, you don't need the stress."He said, "Why don't you go take a bath and relax? I'll finish unpacking."Hatori said with a smile.

The Goddess smiled up at her Dragon and brushed her lips against his, pulling him close to her before breaking away, "Okay."She said before she gathered some clothes and a white fluffy toilet and exited the room.

Hatori sighed as he unpacked, he closed his eyes and suddenly an image of Akito smirking and chuckling at him danced across his mind eye. _**You failed Megami. You could've killed me and didn't. Weak, pathetic Dragon.**_ He could hear Akito's dark, taunting voice ringing in his ears, he gripped the shirt that he held in his hands tightly, gritting his teeth, Hatori tossed the suitcase aside in anger and sat on the edge of the bed, biting his thumb. "I am going to end this."He said to no one.

That night after dinner, the Sohmas cursed by the Zodiac remained around the kotatsu; Tohru had left the room and went to check out the gardens of the resort while they had their family meeting. Hatori and Megami sat at the head of the table, at Megami right sat Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Yuki, and Ritsu, to Hatori's left sat Aya, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Momiji, and Kisa. "We all know why we're here, Akito's back and we know he's coming after us all cursed by the Zodiac."Hatori replied.

"I don't get it. Megami shot the bastard, how the hell is he back?"Haru snapped slamming a ball fist onto the table causing the dishes that were still scattered here and there from dinner to clatter loudly.

Megami's gaze moved to her folded hands in her lap, she bit her lip nervously; she blamed herself for Akito returning. She hadn't freed her family; she had put them in even more danger. "I-I'm sorry."She whispered.

"No, Megami this isn't your fault."Shigure reassured.

"No it isn't. None of us knew how this healing ability Akito has developed."Hatori said. "What we need to discuss is how we are going to handle this. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Yeah, here's one, we kill the bastard but for real this time."Haru suggested he was clearly Black Haru now.

"For once I agree with Haru."Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Um well maybe all of you can just stay here. Akito's never been to the hot springs before; he won't find us so we don't have to do anything rash."Ritsu said softly.

"I'm afraid that won't work Ritsu, Akito will keep tracking us down until he's found us."Shigure replied.

"I'M SO SORRY YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! WHAT WAS I THINKING?"Ritsu shouted freaking out, nearly knocking the entire table over as he continued to rant.

Hatori sighed, "Um Shigure do you mind?"

"Of course not Ha'ri."The Dog said. He reached over and poked Ritsu in his side to which the Monkey fainted to the floor. "Magic finger!"Shigure grinned.

"You must have an idea Ha'ri, so let's hear it."Aya said.

"I do. I say we go after Akito before he comes after us."Hatori replied. "I have a feeling that he's back at the Sohma Estate—"

"No. I'm not going back there. We all said we weren't."Hiro snapped.

"I-I don't want to go back either."Kisa whispered.

Hatori smiled lovingly at the children cursed by the Zodiac, "And you're not going back. I meant us men cursed by the Zodiac; we confront him and end this once and for all. There's no way he can take all of us."He said.

"I want to go too."Megami suddenly piped up.

Everyone looked at her stunned. "What? Megami you can't your pregnant."Yuki said.

"I have to be the one to kill him. The Goddess is the only one who can kill the God, I know it didn't work last time…but I-I have to do this."She said.

"No."Hatori said, "You are not stepping one foot into that place again. Let us handle this."

"But Hatori—"

"He's right Megami."Kyo said. "I'm not letting him get anywhere near you again, okay?"

Megami sighed knowing that arguing was pointless now that her husband and brother were on the same side. "Fine."

"Now as a precaution, I want us to check the woods around here for any sign of Akito. Ayame, did you bring those walkie-talkies I asked you bring?"The Dragon asked the Snake.

"Of course I did Ha'ri! I am trustworthy!"Aya grinned, "There in my room, I'll be right back."Aya left the room to go to his and gather the small box of radios he had bought and then returned with said box in hand.

"Thank you."Hatori replied. "Take these and if you see any sign of him, radio into one of us. Use your animals for extra eyes."He said as he handed the radios to Shigure, Aya, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Ritsu and one for himself.

"Let me go too. I can help."Kagura said.

"All right."He said handing Kagura the last walkie-talkie. The Sohmas appointed for this mission all raised to their feet and headed towards the door, "We'll be back later, stay here and stay inside."Hatori said before kissing Megami.

"Everyone please be careful."Megami said.

"We will Megami."They grinned before heading out into the darkness of the night.

She sighed once more. "You wanted to go too didn't you Megami?"Momiji asked.

"Yes, I did."The Goddess said.

Akito had went back to the Lake House to find it completely abandoned and dark, Hatori's car was gone, and he knew that they were on the run. The God then went to Shigure, knowing that would be their first choice but the Dog's house was just as empty as the Dragon's lair. He cursed under his breath as he made his way back to the Sohma Estate, wondering where they could have gone.

The owned so much land and Akito only knew where the Lake House and Shigure's home was—everywhere else was a mystery to him—The God entered his darkened chambers and laid on the wooden floor, staring up at the dusty, cobwebbed ceiling in thought. "Where did you go?"He asked aloud.

He closed his eyes thinking and attempting to remember any place owned by the Sohmas that were mentioned by the residents that once lived here long ago. Suddenly his eyes opened, remembering Momiji chattering about taking Yuki, Kyo, and that dreaded Tohru Honda to the Hot Springs Resorted owned by their family, a devilish smirk spread across the God's face. "The Hot Springs. I'll find it."He vowed before sleep carried the crazed God away to his dream of having the Goddess by his side once more, along with the Animals of the Zodiac, minus the Dragon of course.

Megami had sent Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji to bed since it was getting late and the others had yet returned from hunting for any notice of Akito. She and Tohru had made some hot coca for when they returned, Megami hated waiting; she wanted to go with them but knew that Hatori and Kyo wouldn't allow that. She and Tohru sat at kotatsu; Megami couldn't help but wonder if they had found Akito.

"Megami, I'm sure they are all right. They're probably just doubling checking the woods."Tohru said with a smile.

"Yeah, your right."She said smiling faintly back at her friend. "I know I worry too much but I can't help it." Just then the door slid open and the Sohma Search Party wandered tiredly inside, "Did you find anything?"Megami questioned anxiously raising to her feet with the help of Tohru.

"No, we double checked and everything, we didn't see him."Kyo replied.

Megami sighed in relief; it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "We can all have a good night sleep, we'll check again in the morning just to be safe."Hatori said.

"We made all of you some beverages, you guys must be tired."Tohru said with a sweet smile as the Sohmas sat down and quickly grabbed a mug.

"Yes, thank you, it's rather chilly out there tonight."Shigure replied.

Megami smiled, "Thank you, all of you for going out there and searching."She said.

"It's no problem Megami, we're going to do whatever it takes to protect this family and kill that bastard."Haru said.

She smiled faintly but suddenly she heard a dark voice say, _**Your efforts are in vain. None of you can stop me, you tried before and failed.**_ Megami's head began to ache dully and a wave of nausea crash over her, Hatori noticed how pale she had gotten and how she placed a hand on her forehead attempting to hide her face which was twisted in pain and fear.

"Megami are you all right?"He asked concerned.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine; I'm uh just getting a slight headache."

"Why don't you go on to bed? We've all had a long day."Hatori replied.

"Okay."She said. "Good night everyone."Megami said, they all wished her a good night and she headed to her and Hatori's room. Once she was in their room she changed into her nightgown and wandered into the large bathroom that was in their room, she turned the faucet on, letting the water run and then cupped her hands, splashing some of it onto her face to wash away the light sweat which was clinging to her. She grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried her face with trembling hands, "Calm down. He's not here…"She whispered to herself slowly looking up in the mirror and her eyes rounded with fear, as she saw an image of Akito standing behind her. Megami gasped and quickly spun around to find she was the only one in the room—she began to wonder if that had been a figment of her imagination or if the God really was there.


	4. A Visit from the God

**HI guys! I really intended this chapter to already be up but I fought with how to start it, seriously it had like three different beginnings until I finally decided I liked this one the best. I've also been busy with some videos, with some original stories of my own and some other fanfics, Christmas shopping and the list could go on so yeah—again I apologize for the wait—so enough of me blabbing who wants to know what's going to happen next! I know all of you do lol! **

**Oh and I apologize, I don't remember Ritsu's mother's name, I don't even remember if they say it in the anime and I've looked and everywhere just say 'Mother' so I just she has no name and I believe they just call her 'Hot Spring's Lady' in the anime (which this is based off of since Akito is a male in this) so I will just refer to her as Ritsu's mother or the Monkey's mother….just to let ya guys know! ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma!**

Chapter 4: A Visit from the God

_Akito awoke in his room at the Sohma Estate but something was different—the Estate was back to how it used to be—the God smirked taking in the lush grass and beautiful flowers which could be seen from his window, the birds were singing and the sun was shining into his chambers. He rolled over in bed and his sick smile widened at the sight of a sleeping Megami at his side._

_Her eyes fluttered up and she smiled at him, "Good morning my God."She said before kissing the tip of his nose._

"_Good morning my Goddess."Akito smiled._

_The God and Goddess got dressed and left the Main House to take a stroll in the beautiful gardens of the Sohma Estate, their hands were linked together and everything was perfect until a certain tall and handsome Dragon crossed their path. Megami unlocked her hand from Akito's and rushed after Hatori, who paused and smiled at her lovingly, the Dragon and Goddess shared a passionate kiss right in front of the God and then started walking, hand in hand, never looking back at him._

_Everything changed around Akito; it was as if the memory of the Sohma Estate crumbled about him, causing the God to fall into a void that flashed visions of Hatori and Megami kissing or holding one another, then he saw images from their wedding and he saw the happiness on the Dragon's face when the Goddess told him they were expecting._

"_Megami!"He screamed as he continued his descent down the rabbit hole that was showing him things that were never meant to be—that were forbidden. The God outstretched a hand towards the image of the Goddess' smiling face, "Megami!"He screamed frantically and then everything went black._

Akito Sohma awoke screaming. The sickening images of the Dragon and Goddess still burned his mind, he growled under his breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair which was matted down with sweat. "Dam Hatori."He cursed.

"_**Why are you cursing me Akito?"**_

He heard _**his**_ voice ringing in his ear. Akito slowly turned his head to see Hatori standing in his room, grinning smugly at him, the God glowered at the Dragon and bolted out of bed swinging violently but as he reached Hatori, he suddenly vanished and the God realized he was fighting a figment of his imagination.

Akito crumpled to his knees, covering his face with his hands as he screamed out in frustration. "I will kill you Hatori! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Hatori awoke to an empty bed. He sat up running a hand through his hair, the sun was shining into the room and he glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand seeing that the time was nine thirty. "I should have already been up."He said to himself as he got out of bed and wandered into the sitting room to find his family and Tohru sitting around the kotastu.

"Morning Ha'ri!"The Rabbit smiled brightly bouncing over to the Dragon before wrapping his arms around him.

Hatori grinned ruffling up Momiji's hair, "Good morning Momiji."

"Did you sleep well? Megami wanted you to sleep in since you've been working really hard."

"I did sleep well thank you, now where is Megami?"Hatori asked as Momiji pulled him over to the table where a large and hearty breakfast had been prepared and was spread out for them to devour which most of the Sohmas were doing.

"Oh she and Ritsu's mother prepared this wonderful meal for us."Shigure said. "I wish I had a beautiful flower like Megami around."The Dog sighed.

"You and me both Gure."Ayame pouted.

Hatori rolled his eyes at his cousins as he stood up, "Aren't you going to eat?"Kagura asked.

"I will but right now I have to say good morning to my wife."The Dragon smiled in the direction of the Dog and the Snake and then he strolled out of the room and into the hall to find the kitchen.

"I believe Ha'ri was rubbing our faces in the fact that he is married and we aren't."Shigure whimpered.

"Oh our Ha'ri is so mean!"Aya cried dramatically.

Hatori walked into the kitchen which was right down the hall from their suites, he found Megami, Ritsu, and his mother washing the dishes they had dirtied from making breakfast. Ritsu glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "Um Megami…you have a visitor I think."He said shyly.

Megami looked back and smiled, "Hatori."She said drying her hands on the apron she had tied around her dress. "What are you doing up? I wanted you to sleep in so you could get some rest."

"Well the bed seemed so lonely without you there beside me."He said brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Hatori let his hand linger there as he stared at her lovingly; she gently grasped his hand and smiled up at him before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Why don't you two go join the others?"Ritsu's mother replied softly. "Ritsu and I can finish the dishes."

"Are you sure?"Megami questioned.

She smiled. "Of course Megami, I thank you for your assistance especially in your condition; please try to relax while you stay here."The Monkey's mother replied gently ushering the couple out into the hallway.

"Well since your free would you like to join me for breakfast?"Hatori asked with a smile holding his arm out to his wife.

Megami giggled and linked arms with him, "That sounds lovely."She replied. The couple walked down the hallway and reentered the sitting room to find their family still enjoying breakfast, Hatori and Megami took a seat and began to fix their plates.

"Megami this meal is simply delicious."Shigure smiled.

"Thank you Shigure, but I can't take all the credit, Ritsu and his mother helped me."She said.

"So I've been dying to know, have you and Ha'ri picked a name out for that little bun in your oven?"Aya asked.

"Hey! Don't refer to the baby as that!"Kyo snapped.

"Oh I see Lucky Kyo is going to be an overprotective uncle."The Snake teased, "Really Kyo that should be Ha'ri's place since he is the father."

"Shut the hell up ya dam snake! And stop calling me 'Lucky Kyo'."The Cat hissed.

Megami smiled, "Well we did pick a name, Kaida."

"Oh that is absolutely gorgeous!"Aya squealed.

"Doesn't that mean 'little dragon'?"Yuki asked with a smile.

"Yes that is what it means."Hatori replied. "Megami really liked it when we found it in one of her baby name books."

"Oh that is just too adorable! Wonderful choice Megami!"Aya grinning.

"Thank you Aya."

The Sohmas finished their meal and Tohru and Megami carried the remaining dirtied dishes into the kitchen for washing along with some assistance from Momiji and Kisa. When they reentered the sitting room they found Hatori standing and pulling on his suit jacket as he told the others that he would be stepping out for a while.

Megami paused in the doorway, "Your leaving?"She said.

Hatori glanced at her over his shoulder, seeing the worried look that had spread across his wife's lovely face he turned towards her, "I won't be gone long, I'm just going to the office to pick up some papers that need to be filled out and then I'll be back."He replied.

"Do you think that's a good idea Hatori? I mean what if Akito is there at the office…if you have to go at least take Shigure or Yuki or Kyo."

"Megami I'll be fine. I promise."

An ominous chill seemed to crash down on Megami like a mighty ocean wave, something seemed to scream out at her that if Hatori left something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good—she clasped a hand over her mouth and everyone noticed how pale she had gotten. "Sis, are you going to be sick?"Kyo asked concerned.

"N-No…I just feel like something bad is going to happen if you leave Hatori."Megami replied looking up at her husband with pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine Megami, I won't be long."Hatori said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The Goddess clung to the Dragon and deepened the kiss, the Dragon pulled the Goddess closer to him and then they both pulled away to recapture their breath.

"Okay, just be safe and come back soon okay?"She said.

"I will."Hatori replied. He kissed her on the forehead, told his family 'goodbye' and then exited the room. Megami stood frozen for a moment, a wave of nausea and dizziness seemed to wash over her, as that menacing frostiness still lingered about her.

"Megami are you sure you're alright? You seem pale."Shigure replied.

"Um yes I'm fine."Megami said with a reassuring smile, "I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air."She said before walking towards the sliding doors in the sitting room and wandered outside to the winding porch. Megami then took a seat and gazed out at the gardens of the Hot Spring Resort—the flowers which were a variety of vibrant colors were in full bloom and the grass seemed to be a surreal green which reminded her of the gardens back at the Sohma Estate long, long ago—she surpassed that memory, not wanting to be reminded of that prison or Akito. _Hatori will be fine, Megami. _She told herself rubbing her arms for warmth, it was spring but the chilled bite of winter still lingered in the air.

Suddenly she felt something being wrapped about her; she looked up to see Yuki placing a blanket around her shoulders. The Rat smiled down at the Goddess and then took a seat beside her, "Thank you Yuki."She said pulling the blanket closer to her.

"You're welcome."He grinned. "You know everything is going to okay. We'll figure something out and then we'll all have a normal life."Yuki said.

"I know."She said softly.

"Yeah and we'll finally be free from that dam bastard Akito."Kyo's voice said from the doorway. Yuki and Megami looked over at him to see the Cat walking out to join them, taking the seat on the other side of his sister. "Just think when Kaida is born, she won't have to ask why Uncle Kyo transforms into a cat when he's hugged by a girl."He said rubbing his sister's swollen belly.

Megami smiled. "She wouldn't have to wonder why cousin Yuki is turned into a rat."Yuki said.

"She'd love both of you even if you were still your Zodiac animals."The Goddess replied, "She'd love you for you who are, just like I do."

Afternoon came around and the Sohma family was just finishing up a wonderful lunch prepared by Ritsu's mother and the Monkey himself, Megami sat staring down at her plate which was untouched. "Something wrong Megami? You didn't eat anything."Hatsuharu said.

"Hatori should have been back by now."Megami said. "I-I know I worry too much but I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen today."

"I'm sure he's fine. An emergency may have come up at the office."Shigure said.

"Your right Shigure, it's probably nothing."

"Megami how about you help me with the dishes, I mean if you want to, it will get your mind off of Hatori."Tohru suggested with an innocent smile.

The Goddess smiled back at her friend, "Thank you Tohru."Megami standing up from her seat with the help of Kyo.

"No problem, I know housework takes my mind off of whatever worries me."She said as they gathered the dirty dishes.

"Same here. Tohru, you and I sure are a lot alike."Megami said as the two carried the dishes towards the kitchen down the hall.

Tohru nodded. "Shigure has always said we're sisters."

"Ah but you couldn't be sisters because Miss. Honda you are hideous and Megami here…is an absolute Goddess."_**His**_ dark voice said.

The Goddess and the Rice Ball froze as they entered the kitchen, their wide eyes locked onto the God. "A-Akito."Megami stammered.

He was leaned against the counter, leering at both of them with his dark eyes glistening. The God was dressed in the same clothing that he wore when Megami had first seen him a few days ago; he unglued himself from the counter and began to approach them. His locked onto the girl that he hated so much—Tohru—Megami noticed and blocked him from her. "She has nothing to do with this Akito."Megami said.

"Why don't you leave Tohru so I can chat with Megami in private?"Akito spat harshly narrowing his eyes at her.

"I-I'm not going to leave you alone with him Megami."Tohru said.

"It's okay Tohru. He won't hurt me."Megami reassured with a smile. "Go and get Shigure or Kyo or someone. Okay?"

Tohru nodded, "Okay."She said before she hurried out of the room leaving the God and Goddess alone.

Megami moved her gaze back to Akito. "How did you get in here? How did you even find this place?"She asked.

"Really now it wasn't that hard to get in here, all the doors are open."Akito smiled like the Cheshire Cat, he laughed and then said, "And I just simply asked for directions and here I am."

"What do you want?"She asked.

Akito smirked. "That should be obvious—"

"Akito! What the hell are you doing here?"Kyo hissed storming into the room and taking a protective stance in front of Megami.

"Kyo, settle down."Shigure said as he and Haru walked into the kitchen. The Dog stood before the Cat and Goddess and the Ox stood on the other side of the Goddess, all three men glared at the God that stood before them smirking.

"Well if it isn't the Dog, the little Kitty and the stupid Ox."Akito said.

"You bastard!"Haru snarled lurching forward before Shigure quickly restrained him.

"Calm down Haru, we don't need a fight on our hands with Megami in here."Shigure said. The Dog moved his narrowed gaze to the God, "What are you doing here Akito?"

"That really shouldn't be that hard to figure out."Akito said. "I want Megami back at my side."He said moving his stare to Megami who froze and gripped onto Kyo's arm. "I want her and you _**animals**_ all back under my rule and one more thing…I want to kill Hatori."

Megami gasped. "What? No! No you can't!"She yelled as tears stung her eyes. "Why? Why would you want to do that? What did he ever do to you Akito? He was your doctor!"She cried moving towards him but Kyo was pulling her back.

Akito glared at her, "He stole you away from me."He retorted.

"He didn't steal me away! I was never yours! I never loved you! I had always loved Hatori and I always will!"Megami snapped.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to kill him. So where is the dam Dragon anyway?"Akito inquired.

Megami began to sob and Kyo wrapped his arms around her glaring at the God. "He's not here."Haru spat.

"Oh well. I'll just come back later and slay the Dragon."Akito replied walking past them towards the door, "Unless Megami comes back with me, then I'll leave all of you be and I won't kill Hatori. Think about that my Goddess. Well good-bye."He grinned before vanishing down the hallway.

"H-He wants to kill my Hatori."Megami cried.

"Megami he's not going to touch Ha'ri."Shigure said.

"Akito is a very determined person…he's just going to keep trying until he succeeds…maybe I should go with him."Megami said.

"What? You are not going anywhere that bastard Megami! Do you hear me?"Kyo snapped.

"If I don't he'll keep coming after all of you and h-he'll kill Hatori."Megami said harshly. "I'll be saving all of you if I—"

"You're not going near him Megami!"Kyo yelled. "You are not going to do that do you understand me? When Hatori gets back we'll have another family meeting and discuss what to do but you are not going near Akito ever again."He said pulling his sister close to him in a tight hug. "I promise myself I'd protect you Megami and that's what I going to do sis. I won't let him hurt Hatori or you anymore."

Tears trickled down Megami's cheeks as she embraced her brother, "Kyo."She cried.

"Come Haru let's go."Shigure said softly. The Dog and the Ox left the siblings in kitchen and strolled down the hall, "We need to tell the others what happened and we better be ready for when Hatori returns, I have a feeling that the Dragon isn't going to be too happy."

"Yeah your right."Hatsuharu replied as they entered the sitting room where Tohru and the Sohmas were waiting—they told them of Akito's little visit and about the threat to the Dragon which caused all of them to freeze.


	5. Desperate

**Hi-Ya my awesome readers! ^^ sorry this was intended to be up waaaaayyyy before now but with the holidays and auditions and deadlines for videos I just got a little busy…it happens but I apologize for the wait! So let's do a quick 'thank you' and then we can move onto the story, I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. A special thank you to LyssaLoo62 (who used to be VegasSkies) I want to thank you personally because you have been with me since 'Forbidden' you were my first review on that story and I didn't think anyone was going to like it but your encouraging words really inspired me to continue with Megami's story, without you 'Forbidden' and 'Pursued' would just be ideas on my computer. So thank you bunches to every single one you! You guys rock!**

**All right….you guys already know I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket! ^^**

Chapter 5: Desperate 

When Hatori got home he was furious—Shigure and Ayame had called his cell phone, at first he thought that his cousins were calling to bug him like they normally did but Aya had been babbling about Akito and some kind of threat so he told the Snake to put the Dog on so he could make more sense of it—that was when Shigure told him that Akito had been at the resort and that he had openly threatened his life in front of Megami who was now distraught.

Rage flamed up inside of the Dragon, a rage he hadn't felt in over a year and he knew that Akito was the cause of it. Hatori quickly gathered the papers he needed and ordered one of his nurses to help the patient who had come in, he said a family emergency had come up and that he needed to get home. The drive there he was lucky that there was no traffic or policemen out because he was breaking every law he could to get to that hot spring. And he was still furious now—the Sohmas were sitting around the kotastu yet again for another family meeting about the same subject—Akito.

Megami could see the anger that was flaring back up in her husband; she gently took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over at her and she smiled at him, he returned the smile and then looked up at his family, a serious expression on his face. "I'm going after Akito myself."He replied.

"What? No Hatori…you can't. I can't lose you."Megami said her voice nearly breaking.

"Ha'ri, I don't think that's a wise choice since Akito has made a threat against you."Shigure said.

"You're not going after him Hatori."Kyo abruptly snapped. Everyone looked over at the Cat whose gaze was locked onto his sister and her husband, "Because I am going after him and I'm killing the bastard."

The Goddess gasped. "Kyo."She whimpered shaking her head.

Hatori wrapped an arm around Megami and looked up at the Cat. "Kyo, I'm not sure that's a wise choice either."The Dragon said softly. He hung his head down in defeat and ran a hand throughout his hair, "To be honest I don't have the slightest idea of what to do. What the hell can we do?"He asked desperately.

"We have to kill Akito. That we know of for sure."Yuki replied.

"Hatori's right about what he said earlier."Haru said. "We need to get Akito before he gets us."

The Dragon nodded in agreement. "One thing is clear; Akito knows we're here so there is no use in us staying."Hatori said. "We'll go back to our homes and we call one another if any of us sees any glimpse of Akito lurking about."

"So you are leaving?"

The Sohmas looked up to see Ritsu's mother standing in the doorway, a look of sorrow was washed across her exhausted looking face and it broke Megami's heart to see her this way—the Goddess knew that these past couple days meant the world to the Monkey's mother, having her family as guests, and now they would be leaving not knowing the next time they will return. "I'm afraid so."Hatori replied, "We appreciate everything you have done for us and we are thankful that you allowed us to stay here on such short notice."

She smiled lovingly at the Dragon and then to the others cursed by the Zodiac, "It was no trouble at all, please come back when things are less…hectic."She said.

"We will."Megami grinned.

The Sohmas slowly began to depart to start packing their belongings when the Monkey suddenly spoke up, "I-I think I should go too."Ritsu said.

His family froze and looked over at him, "I-I mean if it's not too much trouble but I just think I should leave too b-because I'm part of the Zodiac too and Akito is after me as well. I don't want anything to happen to my mother and he now knows where the hot springs is."Ritsu stammered.

"You're absolutely right Ritsu."Hatori said. The Dragon looked over to the Dog, "Shigure would it be any trouble for Ritsu to stay with you? I'm after we're out of rooms at the Lake House."

Shigure smiled, "It's no trouble at all, he can stay in Kyo's old room. We'll be happy to have you Ritsu."

"Oh thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you! I promise I won't be in the way or anything!"The Monkey started a ranting fest of gratitude and soon was yelling at the top of his lungs, Hatori sighed and glanced over to Shigure who was already walking over to Ritsu and then poked the Monkey in his side, Ritsu went limp and fainted to the floor. Shigure just smiled and walked away.

"We have such a strange family."Hatori said shaking his head.

Megami smiled, "But that's what makes it fun."She replied as they strolled into their room.

Hatori noticed her smile had vanished and her gaze was downcast. He walked over to her and gently cupped her face in his hands, the look that was swirling around in her blue-green eyes was slowly chiseling cracks in his heart which felt like any moment it would break—it was a look of pure hopelessness and sorrow—he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and gazed deeply into her eyes, "I promise you Megami, that we will all be freed from Akito this time, he won't ruin any of our lives anymore. We'll be free from him."He said.

"I know…it just seems so far away, like we're running towards it and it just gets farther away every time we get close."Megami replied softly. "I'm sorry I'm just blabbing…I better start packing."She said. Hatori walked over and placed the two suitcases they had onto the bed, while Megami began to pull their clothes from the closet and dressers, suddenly there was a knock at their door.

"I'll get it."Hatori replied walking over to the door and opening it.

"Megami! Hatori!"Tohru exclaimed rushing inside only to ram into the Dragon—_Pooof!_—a cloud of smoke filled the air; the Goddess looked over surprised to see Tohru and a tiny seahorse sitting on the floor.

"Oh no! Hatori! I'm so sorry!"Tohru rambled spazzing out. She looked up, "Megami, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to! I was just wondering if you guys needed any help."

Megami smiled. "Tohru it's okay, it was an accident."She replied as she gently picked up the seahorse which was her husband. The Goddess' smile widened as she gazed down at the Dragon who flushed a light shade of pink, "Hatori, you are so cute."She said before placing a kiss onto the seahorse's head.

_Pooof!_—a cloud of smoke filled the room as Hatori returned back into his human form. He found himself laying on the bed in the room that had been his and Megami's for the past few days with a cover over his naked being. He sighed reliving the incident in his mind-eye, he knew it wasn't Tohru's fault, it was a mishap but he was embarrassed that Megami had to see him that _way._ She had seen him in his Zodiac form before but it still humiliated him.

"Your back."

Hatori looked over to see Megami smiling at him as she walked into the room. "Sorry you had to see that Megami."The Dragon replied with a frown.

"Sorry? Hatori, I love you."She said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on top of his, "I don't care what form you are in, your still beautiful."

The Dragon grinned at the Goddess before capturing her lips; Megami deepened the kiss before they broke away. Hatori pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you more."She smiled. "Everything's packed and everyone's ready to leave whenever you are, I placed your clothes over there."

"Thank you."Hatori said planting a kiss on her forehead before getting up and began pulling his clothes on. "Once we get home, I'll have Kyo and Haru help me scout out and see if spot any sign of Akito."

Megami nodded gazing down at the floor. "I'm going to protect you Megami and this family. I promise."The Dragon vowed.

The Goddess looked up at her husband the Dragon and smiled faintly, "I know."

Megami was grateful to return to the Lake House. While Hatori, Kyo, and Haru went out to search the woods, she and Momiji and Kisa and Hiro began to unpack and settle back into their home. The other Sohmas had all gone back to their homes and they vowed they would phone one another at any sign of the God.

Evening was closing in and the Dragon, the Ox, and the Cat finally returned to find the kids setting the table while Megami finished up dinner. "Did you see anything?"Momiji asked.

"Nope. We search every part of the woods and found nothing."Kyo answered plopping down into his usual chair.

Megami sighed in relief, the ball of worry which had been forming inside of her chest all day slowly began to break apart. "We'll check again in the morning."Hatori said, "But tonight, let's not worry about this okay?"

"Agreed."The family said as they sat down to their meal. As they ate the family talked and shared a few laughs and the Goddess smiled, it was good to see her family acting normal after the past few days they had to endure. After clearing the table and washing the dishes, Hatori and Megami retired to their room while the others were watching a movie.

"It's great to be in our bed again."Megami sighed happily.

Hatori smiled at her, "Yeah, I missed this place. It's good to be home."He said lying down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. "So how's Kaida doing today?"Hatori whispered in Megami's ear.

"She's doing fine."Megami smiled. Her smile slowly transformed into a purse line, "I'm glad she will never have to suffer like we are right now."

"She won't. Akito will be dead before she's born, I promise you that."Hatori said harshly.

The Goddess turned over to face the Dragon, she gently cupped his face and gazed into his eyes, Hatori could see the sorrow and concern which filled her beautiful blue-green orbs. "Promise me you won't go after Akito…let the others handle it okay?"

He was silent for a moment and then sighed, "I can't promise that, Megami. I am going to protect you and our child from that bastard."

She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head as tears swelled up in her eyes, "Please Hatori…y-you didn't see Akito when he threatened you. There was so much hatred in his eyes and in his words. I-I don't want to lose you…I can't."She sobbed.

Hatori's eyes burned with tears at the frightened sight of his precious Megami breaking down before him. He wrapped his arms around her and cried as he held her. "I'm sorry Megami…I'm sorry. You won't lose me…I can never leave you."

"I love you Hatori."

"I love you more Megami."

And the couple drifted off to sleep, with their hands laced together and their foreheads gently pressed together. Kyo had heard every word that his sister and Hatori said and it broke his heart to hear them so desperate and hopeless. He was standing in their doorway now with his arms crossed, seeing how peaceful the two looked as they slumbered, and that was when he decided.

"I'm killing Akito myself."He said as he unglued himself from the doorframe. Kyo quietly entered his bedroom and strolled over to the nightstand by his bedside, he pulled open the drawer and retrieved the switchblade he had concealed inside and stuffed it into his back pocket. _I'm not only doing this for my family…but for my sister and Hatori. They shouldn't have to deal with Akito anymore, none of us should._ He thought before leaving the Lake House behind him as he headed off into the night to find the God and slay him.

Kyo reached the now deserted Sohma Estate. He had always despised this place and still did but seeing it in this condition was a rather shock, the Cat never imagined that the beautiful estate could turn into something so run down and broken. The gates were hardly an entrance anymore; they had caved in on themselves with the doors hanging off the rusted hinges. Kyo slipped through and took in the wreckage on the inside—the once beautiful gardens were now dead weeds while the rest of the grass was tall and needed to be tended to, the houses were slowly collapsing just as the gates had, some had windows broken out while others the doors were barely hanging on their hinges—the place looked awful and lifeless.

The Cat's eyes then locked onto the Main House—its splendor was long gone and in its place stood a building much like the others surrounding it, broken and rundown. He saw a faint light in one of the windows, his eyes narrowed as he saw an outline of the God's shadow, Kyo quietly snuck over to the open entrance and slipped into the Main House. Darkness painted the hallways as Kyo slowly and silently made his way towards the God's chamber, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket which was on silent and quickly went through his contacts until he found the number he desired—_I'm going to regret this but oh well._ He thought as it began to ring in his ear.

Megami was awoken to Hatori's cell phone which was vibrating loudly on the nightstand beside her, she looked over to see her husband was still sound asleep, she smiled at how peaceful he appeared and then reached over and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Megami? Why are you answering Hatori's cell?"Kyo's voice inquired.

"He's still asleep…Kyo why are you calling? Where are you?"She asked panic now filling her voice.

"Dammit. I didn't want you to know…I'm at the Sohma Estate."

Megami's eyes rounded in fear at her brother's words, "Kyo why are you there! Y-You need to leave and come back home now! Please!"

"No. I'm killing Akito, I called to get Hatori to get Haru and Yuki to give me a hand and I wanted him to know that…I'm doing this for the both of you."Kyo said.

"Kyo, that's very noble of you but please…just come back home. I'm begging you."Megami pleaded. Suddenly she heard her brother grunt in pain and then the line was silent, "Kyo? Kyo!"She screamed into the receiver.

"Hello _**my**_ Goddess."

She gasped. "A-Akito…what did you do to my brother?"She shrieked as her heart began to pound inside of her.

"Don't worry the little Kitty Cat is fine, he's just unconscious."Akito replied. Megami could hear him smirk on the other end of the phone.

"Please Akito…don't hurt my brother."

"I won't…_**if**_ you come to the Sohma Estate. If you do so I'll let Kyo leave and I'll leave everyone alone, I won't even kill the dam Dragon, if you come here and stay with me…_**forever.**_"He said.

The Goddess froze as the God's words still lingered in her mind. Tears began to stream down her face, she looked over at Hatori who was still sleeping and began to sob at the thought of never seeing his face again, never hearing his laugh or seeing his smile again. She would never see her brother again, she would never see her family or Tohru again if she agreed to this—but she could save them all if she went—she sobbed harder as her heart began to break as she whispered the words, "Yes. I'll do it."

Akito smirked. "Good." And then the phone went dead.


	6. Offering

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and alerting this story. This chapter was meant to be up earlier but I had some deadlines and some problems with my laptop so I'm having to use my sister's until I get mine back. I now have some more deadlines coming up so please don't worry if I haven't posted anything for awhile. I would LOVE to update every day but that is almost impossible since I get busy but I love you guys and I try plus I want to make sure the chapters I give to you are worthy enough.**

**I am still getting alerts, reviews, and favorites for Forbidden…that just makes me smile!**

**Okay you guys already know I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 6: Offering

_My Dearest Hatori,_

_I am giving myself as an offering to Akito—he has Kyo and if I do not go he will kill him and you. He will hunt down our family until he gets what he wants. I love you with all my heart and as you can see my tears have stained this letter as I write. I am doing this for you and for everyone. I will never stop loving you, but please understand why I am doing this. I have to redeem myself for failing everyone when I didn't kill him…the first time._

_I have to protect you, Hatori. I have to protect my family._

_Love Megami._

Megami sobbed as she placed the tearstained letter on the nightstand—her heart was breaking as she somehow managed to get the words onto the paper. She quietly gathered some things and stored them into a bag and then she looked back at her sleeping husband through tearstained eyes taking in his peaceful form for the last time. Megami gently brushed a hand against his cheek, making sure she wouldn't wake him and placed a tender kiss on his forehead before reluctantly leaving their bedroom.

She trudged down the darkened hallway leading to the living room, Megami picked up her car keys from the glass bowl they had by the door where she and Hatori placed their keys or any lose change they had, she opened the front door and ventured out into the night. The Goddess unlocked her car and looked back at the Lake House once more with tears still blurring her vision, "G-Good-bye."She whispered before getting into her vehicle and leaving her home—forever.

Kyo's head throbbed. He opened his eyes to find his vision was distorted and wherever he was dark expect for a faint light coming from his right, once there was no longer two of everything he slowly sat up taking in his surroundings—the Cat knew he was in some room of the Main House, he just didn't know which—he ran a hand through his orange hair closing his eyes once again as a wave of pain washed over him.

He remembered calling Hatori's cell only to get his sister; he remembered telling her why he had come to the Sohma Estate and then…then…

"Dam Akito."He hissed placing a hand on the back of his neck. Kyo winced in pain and quickly drew his hand back to find red covering his fingertips. _What the hell did he hit me with?_ He thought.

"Well the little Kitty has recovered."

Kyo looked over to where the flickering dim lit candle sat on the wooden floor, dripping wax where it was placed, he could now tell that someone was sitting in the shadows of this room he was in and he knew who it was—it was the God himself. "What the hell Akito? I should kill you now!"He shouted jolting to his feet. Kyo quickly shoved a hand into his pocket searching for the switchblade he had brought only to find it not there.

"Looking for this?"Akito inquired holding up the knife and then tossing it to the side like an unwanted play thing.

Kyo's eyes rounded in fear. "When did you—"

"When you were unconscious stupid. You're really not bright are you?"The God spat. "I really don't understand why Megami cares for all of you…but you're lucky she does."

"What is that supposed to mean?"Kyo snapped.

Akito looked up at him and smirked cheekily. "She's giving herself as an…offering if you will to save all of you. I gave her the choice. Come live here with me forever and I won't kill you, the dam Dragon and I'll leave the other animals alone—if she refused…well I'm sure you don't need me to tell you."He smiled widely picking up that dreaded black whip; he began to twirl the end of it between his bony fingers.

The narrowed his red eyes at the God—Kyo could feel his rage and anger bubbling up inside him. "Why can't you just leave her alone?"He snapped.

"Leave her alone?"Akito repeated tilting his head to the side confused. "Why I can't. She is the Goddess after all and I am the God."He replied with a cheeky grin which made Kyo's blood boil.

"She doesn't belong to you! You don't own her!"

Akito rose to his feet glowering at the Cat. "Oh but she does…at least she used to before that dam Dragon took her away from me. Megami used to obey me, she used to worship me and do whatever I said but then…Hatori got in the way."He hissed dragging that whip behind him.

Kyo could taste the hatred that seemed to be rolling off of Akito; he seemed to wear it like a mask. "She only did that because she was afraid of you! Everyone was afraid of you." The Cat said. "They still are."

The God staggered towards the Cat slowly, his dark eyes boring into Kyo. "So you fear me too hmm?"He asked when Kyo didn't answer and moved his gaze away from him, Akito smiled. "You do don't you Kyo? Aw is it because I never welcomed you little Kitty Cat?"

"Don't call me that!"Kyo snapped.

Akito's sinister grin widened, he raised a hand and cupped Kyo's face, the Cat jerked away but the God gripped his wrist in an iron like grasp and then slammed him against the wall. Akito brushed his free hand against Kyo's face, feeling the God's ice cold fingers on him made the Cat's skin crawl in a sickening away. "Well let's think about it shall we Kyo? You are the Cat in the Zodiac, in the story the Cat was tricked by the Rat and was late for the God's banquet where all the other animals and the _**Goddess**_ were celebrating without the _**Cat**_." He laughed noticing that Kyo was silence and was soaking up every word he said like a sponge. "Face it Kyo, no one wants you now. Do you know why?"He inquired tilting his head to the side, his dark orbs locking onto the black and white bracelet on Kyo's slender wrist. Akito gently curled a finger under the beads and pulled it back slowly and then released it against Kyo's skin, he repeated this over and over each time adding more force to it. "Because you are a _**monster**_! Do you really think anyone would care about _**you?**_"Akito shouted smacking Kyo.

"You own sister doesn't even love you! I never understood how _**my Goddess**_ could be related to _**you**_."The God yelled before bringing the whip down onto the Cat who bit his bottom lip from keeping himself to cry out.

"Shut-up!"Kyo shouted. "My sister does love me! If she didn't she wouldn't be giving herself as a sacrifice for all of us!"He said as tears stung his eyes, "Who in their right mind would want anything to do with you ya bastard!"

Akito glowered at him. He gripped the whipped tighter causing his knuckles to turn white, he felt himself quake with anger the Cat's words—how dare he says things like that to the God—he brought the whip down harder this time, it biting into Kyo's flesh each time Akito lashed out at him, screaming, "I'm the God you can't say things like that to me!" over and over again.

Megami parked the car on the side of the road taking in the devastation of which used to be her home and prison—the Sohma Estate—she gathered her bag and then exited the vehicle, slowly inching her way towards the entrance of her where she used to be confined. She felt saddened that the estate had lost its beauty; she never thought it would ever look so lost and barren and deserted—for a moment she wondered if that was how Akito felt but that thought floated away.

Treading carefully she made her way through the broken entrance gates and wondered inside the lonely manor, Megami took in the appearance of the place, she passed abandoned and damaged house after abandoned and damaged house until the sound of a pain filled cry brought her out of her trance like state. "Kyo."She whispered as her eyes rounded in fear and briskly she made her way towards the Main House.

"Poor little Kitty Cat!"Akito roared in laughter. The God had finally stopped failing that monstrous whip around and was taking in his work on the Cat—Kyo sat on the floor trembling with gashes all over his body, the shirt and jeans he was wearing now had rips here and there with red oozing from the incisions—a sinister smile spread across Akito's face as he approved of his work.

"D-Damn you Akito."Kyo cursed under his breath.

Akito chuckled. "Curse at me all you want little Kitty, it just gives me an excuse to continue _**your**_ punishment."

"Kyo!"

The God's eyes darted to the door as he heard that beautiful and familiar angelic voice that was filled with fear, Kyo followed Akito's gaze towards the doorway, his red eyes on the brink of tears. "M-Megami!"He cried out breaking down into a sob. He hated himself for shedding tears before the God, that was just giving him what he wanted, but Kyo couldn't help but cry for his sister had come here…for him.

Megami heard her brother call out her name, she could hear the pain, fear, and brokenness in his voice—she remembered years ago when he was just a little boy, that same tone filled his voice whenever he awoke to a nightmare or when he had overheard someone rejecting the Cat—tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran towards her little brother's sobs. Finally she reached…the God's chambers and found Akito towering over Kyo, whip in hand but his eyes glued onto her, his face pale and emotionless. "Kyo!"She shirked rushing over to him.

Kyo clung to his sister and buried his face into her chest in an attempt to hide his sobs from Akito. Megami embrace her brother who was trembling in her arms, she hadn't seen this side of Kyo in years, he always hid his emotions from everyone; it was as if he were a little boy again. "I'm so sorry Kyo…"She whispered before narrowing her eyes at the God. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"Megami yelled angrily.

_She came back…she actually came. _Akito thought but Megami's voice brought him back to reality and out of the trace like state he was in. "Y-You…actually came."He muttered.

"Of course I did! I'm not going to let you kill my family Akito. You will keep that promise won't you?"

He nodded. "As long as I have you back…I don't much care what happens to the _**others.**_"

"Megami, you can't do this!"Kyo said. "Think about Kaida, do you really think he's going to—"

"Who's Kaida?"Akito inquired.

Megami's eyes lowered to the floor and then over to Akito, "It's the name of my baby."She said gently placing a hand onto her swollen belly.

The God's eyes rounded in shock but quickly narrowed as a dark shadow washed over his face and he balled his hands into quaking fists, "Little Dragon…how appropriate."He hissed turning his back on the siblings.

"See? What do you thinks going to happen when Kaida's born?"Kyo said. "B-Because I don't want to think of the outcomes."He said sadly.

Megami hesitated and finally managed to say, "Everything will be fine okay?"She brushed his bangs out of his eyes; Kyo could see the sorrow which filled her blue-green orbs. "You're lucky I brought a first-aid kit."Megami replied with a slight grin pulling the kit from the bag she had hanging from her shoulder. The Goddess opened the supplies as she was beginning to pull out the things she needed the God quickly grasped her wrist causing her to pause in her actions.

"It's time the little Kitty leaves."He snapped.

"He can leave when I'm finished with taking care of his wounds."Megami said.

"No! He's leaving now!"Akito retorted applying pressure on Megami's wrist; she winced in pain thinking that the bone would snap any moment.

Kyo snarled in anger and shoved the God away from his sister, "Don't you dare touch my sister like that again ya bastard!"He shouted.

Akito glowered at Kyo getting ready to charge towards him like an enraged bull until Megami stepped in front of her brother, "Please stop it!"She begged.

The God could feel his rage slowly subside at the Goddess' words, "Pfft. Just get the dame Cat out of here before I change my mind."He said before wandering into his bedroom.

Megami looked over at Kyo, tears twinkling in her eyes as Kyo embraced her, "I'm coming back to free you ya know that right?"He whispered.

"I knew you were going to say that…Kyo I love you."She cried into his chest.

"I love you too sis."He said planting a kiss atop her head.

Megami handed her brother the keys to the car she had taken, "Once you get home please have Hatori take a look at your wounds…and tell him…I love him."

"I will."Kyo said. The siblings embraced once more and then she walked as Kyo walked away, disappearing into the dark shadows of the halls of the Main House. The Goddess wiped her tears away even though more were trickling down her cheeks as she did so; her heart was breaking into pieces.

"Megami."

Her eyes darted back towards the God's bed chambers and reluctantly she entered, "Yes…Akito?"She questioned standing in the doorway; she refused to go in any further.

"Why don't you come closer?"The God asked tilting his head to the side. "You know this is the only bed in the Main House now…looks like we'll have to share."He replied with a smirk.

Megami glared at him but then noticed something out of the corner of her eye, the futon that had always sat on the left side of Akito's room still sat there now. "I'd rather sleep on the futon then be anywhere close to _**you**_."She spat.

Akito narrowed his eyes at her; he wasn't expecting such a remark to come from _**his**_ Goddess. "Hmm. That's not the Megami I remember."Akito said.

"That Megami's gone and she's never coming back."The Goddess replied harshly walking towards the futon.

"Well _**she'll**_ come back eventually…we have forever remember?"Akito grinned.

Megami remained silent. She lay down on the couch turning away from the God and the tears began again, she attempted to stifle her sobs but knew that Akito could hear them. Finally sleep came to her but not the God, Akito lay in his bed. He had heard her cries and now he was listening to her soft, shallow, breathing. He looked over at her and sighed as he sat up, he pulled one of the many blankets he had on his bed and walked over to the sleeping Goddess and gently covered her. "Megami, my Megami, you'll be mine again soon."He whispered before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Akito crawled back into his bed and lay down. "You'll soon forget all about Hatori and remember who you were meant to love."He said rolling over to his side. He closed his eyes and finally found peace.

Hatori read the letter again for what had to be the hundredth time—he had awoke early and found the bed empty and then his eyes met the tearstained letter—the Dragon was now sitting on the edge of his bed, letter in hand with his head hanging down as he sobbed.

_She's gone…she did it for all of us._ He thought. _I have to get her out of there…_

Suddenly he heard the front door of the Lake House open—Hatori stumbled out of his bedroom, tears blurring his vision as he wandered down the hall and into the living room to find a beaten and battered Kyo.

"K-Kyo."He muttered running a hand through his hair. "She's still…she's still there isn't she?"Hatori asked already knowing the answer.

Kyo nodded. "Hatori…you don't look so good."

"Neither do you."The Dragon replied before collapsing to his knees sobbing hard. "W-We've got to get her out of there! Do you know what Akito will do when she's ready to deliver? H-He'll kill Kaida! He'll kill my baby!"

Kyo felt awful as he watched his sister's husband breaking down in front of him. "Hey, we're gonna get them back okay?"He said bending down to Hatori. He had never seen Hatori like this before.

"I know why she did it but…I don't want her near him! I thought we were finally free from him. And I was so glad that Megami didn't have to suffer anymore."Hatori cried. "I-I have to protect her."He said standing to his feet and staggering towards the door.

"Hey wait Hatori."Kyo said but stopped when he realized Hatori had paused with his hand clenched around the doorknob while his free hand pounded the door as he sobbed.

"Come on, you need to settle down."He said softly as he pulled his brother-in-law over to the couch. "Listen to me Hatori. We are gonna get Megami back but first you need to clear your head okay? Then we'll get Haru, Shigure and Yuki to help us all right?"

Hatori took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair again; slowly he was regaining his composure and was returning to himself. "Your right."He said. "But before we do all that I need to have a look at those wounds…he whipped you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell were you doing there Kyo? What were you thinking?"

"I-I was gonna try and kill Akito myself so…you and Megami wouldn't have to go through…this."

The Dragon smiled faintly at the Cat. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have gone alone."

"What the hell's going on?"Yawned an irritated voice.

Hatori and Kyo looked over to see Hatsuharu emerging from the hallway. "The hell happened to you Kyo?"The Ox asked. He then looked to see Hatori, he could tell he had been crying pretty hard from the looks of it and he had been awoken up from sobbing, talking, and some idiot beating on the door. "What happened?"

"Megami gave herself as a sacrifice to Akito to save us."

"What? You mean she's at the Estate…with _**him**_?"Haru said. "She doesn't need to be alone with him in her condition. Do you really think he cares that's she pregnant?"

"Shut-up! We know."Kyo snapped glaring at him. He then looked back to Hatori who just closed his eyes and then buried his face in his hands.

"Sorry. So what's the plan?"Haru asked.

Hatori rose to his feet, "I'll take care of Kyo and then we're going over there and I'm getting my wife back. I'm going to kill Akito and this time he's staying dead."


	7. Tragedy

**Hi guys, I am so sorry, I intended this chapter to be up so much sooner but I had deadlines and my laptop was in the shop and I had half of this chapter written and wasn't thinking and didn't save that to my jump-drive (my fault ^^;) and I had to basically rewrite EVERYTHING I had for this chapter…but I have to say I think it's a lot better than the first version, it is a lot more emotional than the first version was, everything happens for a reason they say. So anyway, I should be getting my laptop back in the next few days (YAY!) and will be writing more.**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: the title for this chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs—Tragedy by Christina Perri—I titled it that because this chapter is mainly about the relationship between Akito and Megami and their relationship is indeed a tragedy, Akito calls it love when really it isn't. Just wanted to share the meaning of the title ^^ enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! But you guys already knew that lol I only own Megami Sohma.**

Chapter 7: Tragedy

Megami Sohma awoke to the sun's beams shining into the room and to the sounds of screams—she jolted up on the futon, tossing the blanket that had miraculously appeared around her aside, and looked over to see Akito thrashing about in his bed, it looked as if he were battling an unseen creature, his screaming had ceased but now he was muttering incoherently under his breath. She went to the God's bedside and grasped a hold of his right hand while his left was grasping the blankets as he continued to convulse, Megami brushed his bangs away from his forehead which seemed to be plastered to him from the light sweat that covered him. He was burning up with a fever and only now did she realize how pale he was, he was as white as the sheets that covered his bed. _Something isn't right._ Megami thought.

"Akito, Akito, please wake up."She said soothingly. That didn't work. He was still trembling and muttering and now he was squeezing her hand so tight it began to hurt. "Akito!"

The God's eyes fluttered open and he grew still, attempting to recapture his breath as if he had ran a marathon. He released Megami's hand and ran a hand through his damp hair as he slowly sat up, "Sorry."He replied.

"Akito," Megami said softly, Akito looked over at her, her eyes downcast, "you're still sick aren't you? You're dying."

He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye and then his gaze moved down to his hands which were folded limply in his lap. "Yes."He muttered.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Megami finally spoke, "How long have you known?"

"I've known since I came back. The healing ability only works on injuries, since I was already ill I will stay ill until…I finally die. So you should be happy, I'm going to die anyway."Akito said callously. "All of you will finally get what you wanted."

Megami felt a twinge of guilt and concern rising up in her. "B-But…you looked so healthy those times I saw you."

"Some days are worse then others and some days I feel perfectly fine. There's no way in saying at all how I will feel so there's no way in saying—"

"How long you have to live."Megami finished for him. He nodded. "Is that why you wanted me here? To watch you die, Akito? Because…even though I want to be free from you and I want our family to be...I can't watch you die."She said. Her eyes were now spilling over with tears, the Goddess quickly brushed them away, "I-I couldn't even handle when I…shot you."

Akito grasped a hold of her hands which caused Megami to look up at him, she could see the dark circles under his eyes from many sleepless nights, he was slowly gaining back the color to his face, and his dark eyes appeared lifeless orbs. "I brought you here because…I don't want to die alone. I wanted my Goddess here to be with me…I know your Hatori's Goddess now but you will always be mine."Akito replied gently brushing a hand against Megami's cheek.

"Can I ask you something Megami?"The God inquired.

"Sure."The Goddess answered.

Akito looked over at her and Megami could've sworn she saw tears glistening in his eyes. "D-Did you ever love me?"He questioned his voice on the verge of breaking.

Megami was taken aback by his words; she wasn't expecting that to fall from Akito's lips, she lowered her head, biting her bottom lip as she remained silent. "Tell me! I deserve to know!"Akito barked.

"At one time," Megami began softly, "I did."She admitted.

He looked over at her stunned; he grasped her shoulders tight and gazed into her eyes through his tearstained ones. "What changed? Why did you stop loving me?"Akito bellowed.

"You changed Akito."She replied. "When I first came to the Sohma Estate to live I admit I did love you but then…I saw how you treated people and how cruel and horrible you were to them. I fell out of love with you then but I was told I was the Goddess so I did as I was told to please you. Then I met Hatori and—"

"I know. You don't have to say."Akito retorted releasing his grip on Megami. He turned away from her, "It hurts to hear about you and him together."

Megami sighed and sat on the edge of Akito's bed, both facing away from another. "Akito, I'm sorry, but no one can force two people together, not even some legend. Our love just wasn't meant to be. I know you wanted it and at first I tried to make it work to please our family but…faking it would just hurt you more. And I don't want to hurt you."

Akito looked back at her and placed a hand a top of hers, "You've always been so kind spirited to everyone, even to me when I-I wasn't so nice."He said faintly. "I'm sorry Megami; I only lashed out like that because…I was afraid everyone would leave me all alone."Akito sobbed. "I don't want to be alone."

Megami turned towards him—seeing the God breaking down like this, it crushed her heart into even tinier pieces—the Goddess embraced him. "I won't leave you alone Akito."She said. "I'll stay with you until you breathe your last."

Akito clung to her like a toddler does his mother, "Do you mean it?"He choked as he continued to sob.

"Yes. I promise."Megami replied.

Hatori finished dressing Kyo's wounds while Hatsuharu phoned Shigure to inform the Dog and Rat what was going to go down. Hatori was in his room when Shigure and Yuki arrived and he remained there now, he was standing before his oaken dresser as if frozen as he stared down at the silver case that had been unclasped moments ago, in its black velvet lining laid the same revolver Megami had used to kill Akito—the first time—that moment flashback into his mind as if he were watching it on an old movie projector. He could see Megami standing before Akito pointing the gun at him, when the God made a move towards her, she didn't hesitate in firing the weapon and they all believed that nightmare of their lives was over…but how very wrong they were.

Tears began to sting the back of the Dragon's eyes as he imagined his wife back in their old prison alone with the enraged God who had always had her trapped so he could have her for himself. He narrowed his eyes as an image of Akito smirking at him played through his mind-eye and Hatori grasped the gun in his hand leaving his room and entering the living room where the others were waiting for instruction.

"We're getting Megami back **now** and I am ending Akito."Hatori spat as he entered the room. "For good this time."

"Ha'ri now settle down, let's think of a more um less violent way to do this."Shigure replied.

"There's no way to do this without violence. Look at Kyo! Akito has changed!"Haru said. "The only way to free ourselves, for real this time, is to kill him and then—"

"Burn the Sohma Estate down while he's still in it."Hatori concluded.

"I suppose but how are we going to get inside without him knowing?"Yuki asked.

"I snuck in."Kyo said.

"Yes and look where that got you stupid Cat."Yuki sighed.

"Shut the hell up ya damn Rat!"Kyo hissed. "Look I'm getting Megami out of there whether you guys want to help or not! If not then get the hell out and let me and Hatori handle this."

"Settle down Kyo, of course we're going to help you. I want Megami out of there as well, we all do."Shigure said. "All right, I guess we're going along with Ha'ri's plan. Kill Akito and burn the place to the ground."

Megami was surprised to find a fully stock kitchen at the Sohma Estate and what shocked her even more was that Akito had purchased everything himself—in the past Akito would have never left the Sohma Estate, let alone walk into a grocery store but she figured he had to do whatever to survive. She had fixed him some of her special chicken noodle vegetable soup which he had asked for specifically, she used to make this whenever he or Momiji or the others had come down with a cold.

Akito didn't eat much but at least he attempted. Earlier during the day he began running a high fever and starting coughing and vomiting uncontrollably, he couldn't even keep down the medicine Megami had given him to help and what scared her the most was that he was vomiting up blood—she knew that that was not a good sign.

The Goddess wasn't sure what she could do to help the God—she had an idea but that most likely wasn't going to happen—even if he was dying she was sure he did not want a visit from Hatori and she was sure if her husband came there would definitely be blood shed. Megami found another blanket it and spread it out around Akito along with the many others that covered him, even though he was blanketed he was still shivering from his fever which was refusing to go down.

"Akito, I don't know what to do."Megami confessed worriedly placing an ice cold rag on his blistering forehead. "Your fever isn't going down and if you continue getting sick you're going to become dehydrated."

Akito started coughing horribly once he finally stopped, red oozed from the corners of his mouth and painted his hands, he was extremely pale now, and he appeared to be at Death's door. "I'll be fine. This happened once before and the next day I was perfectly fine. Remember, I said some days are worse than others…this is just one of those days."

Megami stared at him concerned. "Can I suggest something? If you don't agree with it then I won't ask again but please just listen."

He looked over at her, "What is it?"Akito asked.

"Will you let me call Hatori? I want him to take a look at you, please Akito, the way you are now…I'm afraid you don't have much time. I know you say some days are like this but you were never this sick before. Please let him come."Megami begged. "I-I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Akito closed his eyes and sighed. "All right—"he paused erupting into another coughing fit.

Megami quickly found her cell phone; Akito grasped her hand as she dialed her husband's number. _Don't worry…Hatori will know what to do._ She thought praying that the Dragon would come save the God.

**Ending there. I know I am evil! So please be on the look out for the next chapter! ^^**


	8. Conflicted

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!**

**It's been a while huh, glad to say that my laptop as returned and is working better than ever! I just wanted to apologize to all you lovely, amazing, and faithful readers for my absent—I've started a new job and the hours have been kind of brutal, I've been working on my voice acting and have been casted in more projects so I've been trying to keep up with deadlines—I'm thrilled to say I've started a relationship with a absolute wonderful guy who I know God has placed in my life, and a lot of other stuff that I will not go into details because the rest is boring haha.**

**I really want to spend the rest of my free time working on Pursued as well as my other fanfics and original stories of my own that I have been working on, I've gotten some more ideas for some fanfics but will probably hold off on those for a while until I get this story and my Ouran fanfic finished. ^^**

**A special thanks to SJChambers and xXia for adding "Forbidden" to your Favorites, I am so pleased that that story is still getting love^^ thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and alerting! It means a lot to me!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET…but you guys already knew that^_^ sorry for the really long and boring Author's Note.**

Chapter 8: Conflicted

Hatori was ready to leave the Lake House—he wanted to storm into the Sohma Estate, beat the life out of Akito and take Megami away from her prison once again, he wanted to burn that horrid place to ground and watch as it turned into nothing but ash. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until Shigure and Yuki returned from the store, the Dog had left to purchase lighter fluid while the Rat bought a box of matches, leaving the Cat and Ox home with a Dragon who was on edge.

Kyo was keeping a close eye on Hatori which was just causing him to feel more nervous—the Dragon was sitting beside him on the couch with his elbows resting on his legs, his hands were folded in front of his face while his left leg gyrated nervously—Hatori would then get up and pace the floor like a madman and then return to his seat on the couch only to continue the routine within minutes.

It was driving Kyo crazy! He knew Hatori was worried and wanted more than anything to get Megami away from the God as soon as possible but his actions were just making the situation and atmosphere intense. The Cat shared the same feelings—when he saw Akito he was decking him in the face—but he wore a mask, hiding from his family how he was truly feeling, if he hadn't he would be joining Hatori in his frantic pacing. He didn't see how Haru could sit reading a book so coolly as if nothing were happening.

He moved his eyes up to Hatori who was now in the pacing part of the routine and balled his hands into fists, he couldn't handle this anymore. "Dammit Hatori! You're making me nervous!"Kyo snapped.

The Dragon paused and looked over at the Cat. "Sit down or go outside or something! But this pacing crap has to stop! It's driving me insane."He said harshly.

"Sorry Kyo, I can't help that I'm worried about my pregnant wife who is being held captive by a psychopath."Hatori spat.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at him. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you sayin' that I'm not worried about Megami or something? Because I am! She's my sister dammit! Do you think I wanted to leave her there?"Kyo hissed rising to his feet.

"Look, you two need to settle down. You're both just tense."Haru replied placing his book down. "One of you go outside while the other stays in here."

Hatori and Kyo sighed knowing the Ox was right. "Your right. I think some fresh air will settle my nerves, call me as soon as Shigure and Yuki have returned." Hatori replied before heading towards the sliding doors and left the room.

Once outside the Dragon strolled towards the lake, he walked a good distance and spotted a large rock and sat down. He removed the carton of cigarettes from his pants pocket along with a lighter, Hatori had been cutting back to please Megami who didn't approve of the habit but right now he needed it. Hatori flicked the lighter; bring the flame to life and to the end of the cigarette. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then exhaled, watching as the smoke disappeared before him.

The Dragon sighed and hung his head down—there was a large ball of anxiety that seemed to be swirling around in his chest, it had formed as soon as he read Megami's letter, and it continued to grow with each passing moment.

_Megami, hang on...I'm coming as soon as I can. Hang on…._The Dragon thought hopelessly inhaling deeply once again. He brushed a hand throughout his hair as he exhaled and sighed once more when he suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Hatori fished the phone out and froze when he saw the number that was flashing on the screen—Hatori frantically flipped it open—"Megami? Are you all right? Has he done anything to you?"He bellowed choking back the sobs that so wanted to reach the surface. His eyes stung with tears and his vision blurred as he rose to his feet.

"I'm fine Hatori, I promise."Megami's voice reassured. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."Hatori said. "I'm coming after you as soon as Shigure and Yuki come back; we're going there and burning that damn place to the ground until there's nothing left….with…with Akito in it!"

"Hatori, you can't."

The Dragon's eyes rounded in bewilderment at the Goddess' words. "W-What? Megami, he's kidnapped you! He threatened the life of your brother just so he could get you in this grasp once again! He's—"

"He's dying."Megami replied softly.

Hatori grew silent for a moment—had he heard her right? The God who now had this miraculous healing ability was…dying? "Excuse me?"

"Akito is dying Hatori. His still has the illness that was killing him before, the healing ability he has won't cure it, it only heals injures."Megami informed. "Hatori, can I ask you something. I'll understand if you don't want to come but—"

"What is it? I'll do anything Megami."Hatori said.

"P-Please come here and take a look at Akito."She sobbed on the other end. "I've done everything I know to do but he's fever won't come down and he's vomiting up blood uncontrollably…he's finally stopped coughing now and is asleep but I-I don't know what to do Hatori. I'm scared."

Hatori's eyes filled with tears at the sound of his wife's breaking voice—she was desperate for assistance, she needed him—"I promised him I'd stay with him until he passes…but he's in so much pain Hatori, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry anymore Megami."The Dragon heard himself say, "I'm on my way."

The Goddess sighed in relief. "Thank you. Thank you Hatori."

"Anything for you, Megami. I'll get my things and be right over."He said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."Hatori replied before clicking off the line. He removed the phone from his ear, his hand suddenly felt heavy, as if it had turned to lead and dropped to his side as he stood unmoving, and gazing out at the lake. _W-What have I just done?_ He asked himself. _I just agreed to see Akito._ He thought.

_Of course you did, Megami asked you to. You said it yourself, __**'anything for you Megami'**__; you'd give her the moon if she'd ask. _Another voice inside him said.

Hatori ran a hand through his hair has he sighed—a ball of mixed emotions seemed to knot up inside his chest making it hard to breathe—"Do it for Megami."He told himself before ungluing himself from the shore and making his way back to the Lake House to fetch his medical bag and his keys.

"Welcome back, feeling better?" Hatsuharu inquired as Hatori entered the house sliding the glass door shut behind him.

"Yes."Hatori fibbed still feeling that ball of perplexed emotions growing in his chest. "Shigure and Yuki still haven't returned?"

"Nope."Kyo answered. "Pretty sure they got lost somewhere. Hey, where are you going?"The Cat asked seeing the Dragon was on his way to his bedroom.

"I received a call from the office; a client came in with an emergency so I'll be leaving."He replied.

"So your just gonna go? Yuki and Shigure will be back any minute now, what happened to this plan of yours?"Kyo spat.

"I'm a doctor Kyo, these things do happen."

"Let someone else do it! What about Megami?"

Hatori spun around shooting a death glare at Kyo who froze at the Dragon's serious look. "If you know what's best for you, you'd shut your damn mouth Kyo. When they come back call me."He snapped before walking down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Kyo slowly sat back down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest. Haru laughed, "What the hell's funny?"The Cat hissed at the Ox.

"You just got your ass chewed out by Hatori, his really in a pissy mood to go off like that."Haru said.

"Shut-up ya bastard!"

Hatori emerged from his bedroom carrying his medical bag, he walked pass the Ox and Cat in silence and paused as he fished his keys from the bowl on the table by the door. "Remember call me when Shigure and Yuki return."He replied before leaving the house without another word. Hatori retrieved another cigarette, lit it before he got in the car and drove away heading towards the Soma Estate.


	9. Forgiven

**Hello again lovely readers! ^^ **

**Sorry for the absence …things have been INSANE! I've been searching for a new job, I've gotten more parts for my voice acting, and I'm planning a trip to Scotland to go see my amazing boyfriend.**

**But now that the insanity is dying down I will now be focusing more on my fanfics and original writings of my own~**

**~thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and has alerted or favorited this story and Forbidden~ it means so much to me C:**

**And now to the story! ~I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Megami Sohma!**

Chapter 9: Forgiven

Megami placed her cell phone on the night stand beside Akito's bed—she turned back to see the God had started to cough again, finally he stopped and attempted to catch the breath he had lost from the coughing spell. He was pale and feverish, Akito looked over at her and she now saw how dull and lifeless his eyes were—they were just dark orbs with no light or hope in them at all. He smiled faintly at her worried expression and then closed his eyes before he started coughing again.

"Hang on Akito. Hatori is on his way, h-he'll know what to do."She replied.

"He can't do anything."Akito said breathlessly.

"Don't say that."Megami said, "Are…you in any pain?"

Akito was silent for a moment and then slowly shook his head as his answer. "I can't feel anything anymore Megami. I-I'm going to die."The God replied his voice breaking. "I-I'm sorry Megami. I'm so sorry…for everything I've ever done."He sobbed.

Tears trickled down the Goddess' cheeks as she watched the God breaking down before her. She grasped a hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, praying that the Dragon would arrive soon.

Hatori stood before the once glorious Sohma Estate—the splendor it had had in the old days, long gone—he shut the car door and strolled towards the entrance of the estate with his bag of medical equipment in hand. The Dragon carefully wedged himself through the broken entrance and entered the dead grounds of the estate where he had once been a prisoner along with Megami and the others of the Sohma clan.

The Dragon trudged carefully on the broken stepping stones that led the way past the broken houses to the Main House where the God and Goddess were waiting. Hatori reached his destination and lingered outside a moment, gazing over at once was his home—like the others that surrounded it, it was no shattered and abandoned—He strolled over to his old home, warily he took to the steps leading up to the porch and stepped inside the doorway. It was dark and dust and cobwebs seemed to cover everything, Hatori gazed up to see a spider scurrying up its invisible silken thread and then vanish into a crack in the corner of the ceiling.

He smiled faintly remembering the fond memories this place had to offer—Momiji always jumping around chatting away while he was attempting to work, Kana's last visit, Megami visiting every day with him, the first time he had kissed the Goddess, the first time that they had made love—this place had seen good and bad times alike and it saddened him to see what had become of it.

Hatori unglued himself from the doorframe and made his way back towards the Main House to attend to the God and get his wife back.

The God had started another horrible coughing fit and Megami was doing all she could think of to help. Blood was oozing from the God's mouth and dripping in between his fingers; he was covered in a light sweat and was quivering every time he erupted into a cough.

"Oh Akito, I-I don't know what else to do."The Goddess cried as she dipped a wash cloth into the basin of water she had sitting on the night stand next to the God's bed. She quickly wrung out some of the water and gently dabbed at Akito's forehead and then the back of his neck.

"Megami?"

The Goddess quickly turned towards the door hearing the Dragon call her name. "Hatori!"She sobbed in relief. "Akito, I'll be right back."She assured him before dashing out of his bed room, out into the sitting room where she and the God used to drink their tea and chat, and into the hall to see her husband running towards her. He dropped his medical bag and wrapped his arms around her,

"Megami."He cried as she buried her face into his chest, she clung to him tight not wanting to let him go. Hatori cupped her face in his hands; she could see the concern in his eyes, "Are you all right? I was so worried."

"I'm fine Hatori."She promised grasping a hold of his right hand and kissed it. "I-I'm just so glad you came."

"Of course I came. You asked me to."He said. Hatori picked up his bag from the floor, "So how bad is he?"

Megami gazed up at him and then moved her gaze to the floor, "Hatori…he's not doing well at all. I-I don't know what else to do."She said warily.

"I'll do everything I can."Hatori vowed.

The Goddess led the Dragon to the God's chambers, when they reached Akito's bedroom they found him hunched over trembling from the attack of a cough; Hatori's eyes widened at the sight of the ghost like God. He wasn't expecting to see Akito in such an awful state; he knew that Megami had said he was bad but…the doctor could tell—Akito was at death's door.

Akito rolled his head over towards them; his dark eyes were dull and inert. "Hatori," He wheezed, "y-you actually came."

"Of course I did."Hatori replied walking over to the God's bedside. He placed his medical bag on the night stand, pulling out the tools he desired before closing it back up and taking a seat in the wooden chair he assumed Megami had been resting in. "Megami asked me too."He said. Hatori arranged the stethoscope to his liking; Akito was donned in the traditional robes he had worn in the past, most of the colorful garments were hanging off of his left shoulder revealing his snow white chest. "I hadn't imagined you would still have your illness."He said softly gently placing the chilled metal of the stethoscope onto Akito's skin.

Hatori instructed him to take a few deep breaths, "…I already had this illness before I obtained my healing ability…besides…that can only heal injuries."The God answered between breaths.

The Dragon pulled his instrument away. The God's heart beat was faint, he knew that Akito was near the end of his life—the God's illness was incurable—Hatori had always known that. The Dragon glanced up at the God whose face showed fear and pain, he actually felt sympathy for Akito.

"Hatori, i-is he going to be all right?"Megami inquired worriedly.

Hatori gazed up at his wife and then over to Akito, "He has a few more hours left…there's nothing I can do."He replied. "I-I'm sorry Akito."Hatori said sorrowfully.

Akito smiled faintly at him before laying back against the pillows Megami had fluffed and placed perfectly for him to be comfortable, "Don't be. Thank you…for even coming to see me."He said sincerely weakly grasping a hold of Hatori's hand.

Hatori was stunned. Over the years whenever he would come for Akito's daily check-ups or late night troubles, the God had never thanked him, not even once. The Dragon could see that…the God had had a change of heart. "I knew…I didn't have much longer."The God admitted tears streaming down his pale face. "I-I'm the one who needs to be sorry…for everything."He cried.

"Akito…" Megami murmured taking in the scene.

"…I just hope you two can forgive me. For hurting you; for hurting our family. I've done so many terrible things to the both of you, to Kyo and Yuki. I was just afraid of losing everyone…but I-I just drove everyone further away from me."Akito sobbed. "I'm sorry Megami, Hatori. Please…please forgive me."

"Of course we do." The Goddess reassured sobbing, taking a place beside the God.

The Dragon felt tears swelling up in his eyes, he blinked them away. "I forgive you Akito."He said.

"Thank you."Akito coughed. "I-I want you to burn this place to ground once…once I'm gone…with me in it. Please…and tell the others…I'm sorry. That's my final wish."The God wheezed.

"W-We'll tell them Akito."Megami cried.

Akito coughed, blood oozing from the corners of his mouth, "I-I give you both my blessing."He replied softly. "The love you two share for one another…it's a beautiful and precious thing. Protect it."The God whispered his eyes growing dimmer.

Hatori grasped a hold of Megami's hand, the sobbing lovers gently squeezed each other's hand, "We will Akito."The Dragon cried.

"T-The curse…it will _**finally**_ be broken…"The God said so softly that the Goddess and the Dragon for a moment thought they had imagined it. "Everyone will be….free…" He murmured holding back another cough. Akito's eyes grew heavy and eyes were darker, he grew motionless, "…the curse….is broken."He muttered and breathed his last.

The God had died—breaking the Soma family curse; he had freed his family and had a change of heart—the Dragon and Goddess wept.


	10. UPDATE

_Hello my lovely readers,_

_I aplogize for not having an update sooner but sadly my laptop, Jarvis (yes my laptop's name was Jarvis) has died luckily I will be getting my new laptop Jarvis 2.0 on December 14th so I won't be gone too long. On my short hiatus and over the holidays I will hard at work on my fanfictions: Pursued & Swindled into the Host Club, as for No Ordinary Love and Tempest I will be putting them on hold for a while because sadly I have gotten some writters block on those. _

_For my readers of Pursued, it is coming to a close, I'm thinking two more chapters plus an epilogue and then it will be finished. I am so glad that you guys enjoyed Forbidden and Pursued and I might whip up little shorts here and there for you readers because I'm sure you would like to know what is going to happen to Hatori and Megami in the future ^^_

_For my readers of Swindled into the Host Club, fear not this story has a long way to go before I finish it. Besides Forbidden, this has got to be one of my favorite fanficitons I've ever done and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it~_

_For my readers of Tempest & No Ordinary Love, like I said before I am holding off on those two for a while until I get some more ideas. I haven't lost interest in them I'm just not sure where exactly to go from here, Tempest I have more ideas for than No Ordinary Love but I do not want to give up on Nikayla's story~_

_So that was my little update~things have been kind of busy as well, I'm planning my trip to Scotland next summer to see my wonderful boyfriend Zac, and my best friend Morgan is going along with me. Maybe going there will give me some more ideas for any upcoming fanfics. ;) _

_I will give a hint~I am planning a Black Butler fanfic~_

_So until then, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving (and I'm just gonna go ahead and say) and a very Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays ^^ whichever you prefer~ _

_Thank you all for supporting me and sticking with my stories~it really means alot!_

_~Love Brittany~_


	11. The End

**Hi guys! I'M BACK! NEW LAPTOP AND EVERYTHING! :D So anyway, short little note, I will be finishing up Pursued and then I will get to work on my other fanfics so don't worry! I promise I won't be lazy anymore and I will get things done~**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, I ONLY OWN MEGAMI SOHMA!~**

Chapter 10: The End

"I-I can't believe...he's really gone."Kyo said softly. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru arrived at the Sohma Estate an hour after Akito had passed, Hatori had called them telling them the news and they came as soon as they could. The Sohmas were chatting in Akito's sitting room, no one dared go into the God's bedroom; they didn't want to see the God's unmoving body.

"He was a changed man. Sadly, there was nothing I could do, he was too far gone."Hatori replied sorrowfully.

"So...we're truly free now?"Yuki questioned.

"Yes."Megami murmured. "Akito, was truly sorry for everything he did. He wanted to tell everyone himself..but...he couldn't. It was his final wish."She cried.

The Sohmas were silent for a moment, "So..what do we do now?"Shigure asked breaking the silence.

"We grant Akito's other wish."Hatori said, "We burn this place to the ground..with him in it."

Megami looked up at her family through tearstained eyes, "Before that...can we please, just send a prayer along with Akito's soul as he ascends into Heaven?"She asked softly.

"Of course."Shigure agreed with a faint smile. The Sohmas circled around and bowed their heads in respect, each one had a silent prayer on their lips to send with the God as he entered into paradise.

Hatori, Kyo, and Hatsuharu gathered the materials they needed in order to destroy the Sohma Estate forever; Shigure, Yuki and Megami stood at a safe distance waiting for the others to finish the deed.

"This place was once great and beautiful...and now it's just a mess."Shigure remarked. "I had some decents memories here."

"We all had some good memories here but painful ones too." Megami replied remembering all the pain and suffering that she had endured at this place but she also remembered the love and happiness that had been born here too. She smiled faintly looking up to see that bright red and orange flames had began licking up the demolished estate, "I'm just glad, Akito had a change of heart in the end."

"You're right."Hatori agreed strolling over to his wife with Kyo and Haru behind him. "He was a good man in the end. And that is how we should remember him."He said. And with that the Sohmas departed, leaving the smell of lighter fluid and the burning mansion behind them.

6 years later...

The summer sun shoned down on Kyo and little Kaida as the two ran throughout the back yard of the Lake House, their laughter filled the air as the six year old attempted to catch her uncle. Megami smiled as she stepped outside carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and a plate piled up with cookies, she watched her brother and daughter and her smiled widened. Kaida shared the same blue-green eyes that Megami had and her hair was the same shade as Hatori's; she wore a pale yellow sundress and her pencil straight hair was pulled back into braided pig tails.

"Megami, I could've brought that out here; you should take it easy."Hatori's voice said behind her. She turned towards her hubsand and grinned,

"Sweetie I'm fine, I may be pregnant but I can handle carrying a tray."Megami replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

Hatori smiled and placed a gentle hand on his wife's swollen belly, Megami was four months pregnant with their second child. "Life is perfect."He said kissing her.

"It is."She smiled. "Okay you two come on, it's snack time!"She exclaimed. Kyo and Kaida in his arms, the little giggling up a storm.

"Oooh! Snacks!"She squealed.

"Let's go!"Kyo said running towards the porch with Kaida in his arms.

"Did I hear something about snacks?"Momiji said peeking his head out from the open sliding doors of the house, Hiro and Kaisa were behind him.

"Of course! Everyone enjoy"Megami said taking a seat as everyone began to help themselves. She gazed up at the clear blue skies, placing a hand on her belly, "I can't wait to hold you...my little Akito."

THE END

**So that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this story~ and now that it's finished I will be working on my other fanfictions~ thank you guys for all the kind reviews and favorites for Forbidden and Pursued, it means alot~**


End file.
